


Because I Love You

by LastofMe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastofMe/pseuds/LastofMe
Summary: Yang and Blake rekindle their love after the fight at Haven Academy.





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> After a very long delay, I'm back! Most of this was written pre-volume six and has not been adjusted to align with volume six through episode seven.

The walk back from Haven Academy was silent. Sun and Jaune had tried to argue over who would get to help Weiss, but Ghira had scooped her up. Instead the boys turned to helping Qrow and Oscar stay steady. They were all trailing in Yang’s wake as she stalked down the road and Blake kept to the rear of the group, her ears flattened to her head. When the finally reunited Team RWBY had broken from their group hug, Yang had pushed away from Blake to speak to Ruby about the relic and the vault. Blake blinked back her tears and wiped her face on her sleeve as she trudged through the dark.

“You’re crying,” Ilia’s voice came from out of nowhere as her skin lightened back to its normal shade. She continued when Blake didn’t respond, “I could make her pay for making you cry. You’ve come all this way and she’s barely giving you the time of day.”

“Ilia, don’t…” Blake whispered. “Its all my fault that she lost her arm… and I wasn’t there when she needed me. She has every right to be angry with me.”

Ilia sighed. Blake could be so stubborn it was infuriating, but scolding her wouldn’t help. “Blake, you can’t perpetually blame yourself. Go to her and be honest with her about what really happened. She’ll believe you.”

“How do you know? You don’t know her like I do…”

“No, I don’t but I know you. And I know that lying doesn’t come naturally to you and that she’ll be able to see that.”

“You’re right,” Blake’s lips twitched into a small smile. She stepped into the brightly lit doorway. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Ilia’s voice came from somewhere else as she faded back into the shadows.

When Blake entered the house, Yang was nowhere to be seen. Gira had placed Weiss in an armchair and Ruby was perched on the arm, stroking her head. Sun and Jaune were still guiding Qrow and Oscar down the hall and the clattering in the kitchen was probably Ren and Nora. Gira stood in the center of the room with his back to the door and Blake tried to slip around him, but he caught her and clapped his hands on her shoulders.

“Blake,” his voice was barely a whisper, “I know that you never wanted to talk about what happened in Vale with your mother and I. But now that you’re back with your friends, tell them what happened in Menagerie. All of you kids have been through more than I can imagine and I think they’ll be able to understand you.” He kissed her forehead. “And no matter what, I love you.”

“And I love you too!” Kali had slipped in unnoticed and wrapped her arms around Blake from behind. “Also, she is super cute!”

“Mom!” She could feel her cheeks go hot. Seeing Yang for the first time in months had made her mouth go dry. She was as fierce as Blake had remembered her and Blake had wanted nothing more than to break their rules and throw herself at Yang’s feet in public and beg her to either take her back or release her. The sight of Yang’s new arm had given her another surge of guilt. Yang had needed her and she left.

“Blake?” Weiss’s soft voice snapped her out of her memories. She gave her parents one more squeeze and crossed the room. Weiss was pale and much more ragged looking and vulnerable than Blake had ever seen her. She smiled weakly, “It’s good to finally see you again. Ruby and I have missed you.”

“I heard you got taken back to Atlas?”

Weiss nodded. “It’s been quite an adventure… but there’ll be time for my story later. It’s more important that you…”Her voice faltered and Ruby continued for her.

“Yang’s room is the last one at the end of the hall.”

Blake took a deep breath, hugged Ruby and squeezed Weiss’s hand before squaring her shoulders and walking down the hall. The final door was slightly ajar and swung open silently. Yang was looking out the window, facing away from her. Blake froze and her gaze dropped to the floor. Normally she would have knelt and waited for Yang to give her an order and her knees felt weak out of habit.

“I remember the nightmares you told me about,” Yang’s voice sliced the air, “about seeing his face. Do you still have them?”

“No, My La…”

Yang cut her off. “I’m having them now for you. All I see is the fear in your face as he stands over you, laughing. And then everything goes red. I wake up shaking, drenched in sweat, terrified because I have no idea where you are.” She turned around, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes cold and hard. “And I would do it again, if it meant you never had to be scared like that ever again.”

Blake’s eyes snapped up to meet Yang’s. “But I left… I let you get hurt and I left… I ran away again. I never should have…” She began to wipe tears away from her eyes and Yang couldn’t take watching her anymore. Crossing the room, she cupped Blake’s cheeks in her hands and pressed her forehead to Blake’s.

“Yes. I needed you and you left. I had no idea where you were until tonight. All I remembered is the fear in your face and I thought that I had failed. That I had let him get to you. And I was angry at you for vanishing and I was angry at myself for letting you down. But I was more scared than anything else. Because I love you. I love you so much Blake and I never want to lose you again.”

Blake threw her arms around Yang and kissed her in response. She could feel Yang smiling through the kiss and realized that she wasn’t the only one crying. As they kissed, she found her hands wandering to push away Yang’s coat and felt Yang’s hands doing the same. They broke apart to finish shedding their coats and when Yang saw the faint scar on Blake’s torso, her hand began to tremble, reaching to trace it. Blake intercepted her hands, both flesh and metal and knelt down in front of Yang.

“My Lady, I love you more than anything in the world. Will you please let me stay at your side? I know that I’ve spent too much time running away and I want to be better, but if you won’t keep me, please tell me.” She froze, waiting for Yang’s response.

Yang grabbed Blake’s hands, pulled her to her feet and pressed her back into the bed. “Don’t be stupid. You’re mine. I don’t want to be with anyone but you.” She admired Blake for a moment, the scarlet flaring on her cheeks, travelling down her neck and peeking through the weave of her top.

“Stay just like that.” Yang spoke with a note of command coming back into her voice. Blake nodded, her Faunus ears curling at the tip. Yang undressed herself slowly, watching Blake squirm with impatience. When she was nude, she leaned over and whispered in Blake’s ear.

“What do you want my Pet?”

Blake responded without hesitation, “I want to taste you My Lady.”

Yang hopped onto the bed and swung her right leg over Blake’s head. She rested her arms on the headboard, letting her pussy hang tantalizingly close to Blake’s face. She intended to stay there for a few more moments, but Blake wrapped her arms around Yang’s thighs and pulled her down.

Yang clenched the headboard in her fists as Blake swirled her tongue around Yang’s folds. She relaxed as the pleasure rose through her body, tilting her head back and shaking out her golden hair. The tips of her curls brushed Blake’s stomach and Blake muffled her giggle by pulling Yang in even closer. Yang began to rock her hips with urgency as Blake sucked her clit firmly. When Yang began to shake, Blake held on with all of her strength as Yang used her to ride the waves of her orgasm. They held completely still for a few moments; the only noise the sound of their breathing slowly steadying.

When she was certain that her legs would support her again, Yang pressed herself off the bed, standing over Blake with her hands on the wall. She admired Blake’s flushed cheeks and the soft shine in her eyes.

“You are much too dressed my Pet.”

Blake wordlessly pulled her shirt over her head and when she arched her back to reach her bra clasp, Yang reached down to undo the button of her pants and stepped off the bed to pull them off. Yang wanted to stand at the foot of the bed for a few minutes to watch Blake squirm and the wet patch in her panties grow, but her arousal got the best of her and she crawled back onto the bed. She ran her lips up Blake’s torso until she reached her lips and her right hand found Blake’s left breast. Her knee settled on the mattress between Blake’s thighs and as she kissed Blake and fondled her breast, she could feel the increasingly damp spot of fabric grinding against her thigh.

“You’re very needy aren’t you my Pet? Take those off why don’t you?”

She adjusted her leg so Blake could slide her panties off. Yang bent down, stroking Blake’s hair with her mechanical hand, thanking her father for insisting on tactile sensation. Yang kissed Blake by her ear as her free hand wandered toward Blake’s swollen pussy.

“I love you, Blake,” Yang whispered as her fingers found their goal and two of them easily slipped inside her. Blake had opened her mouth to reply, but whatever she had wanted to say was overridden by the sudden penetration and replaced by a deep moan. Her moans increased in intensity as Yang ground the heel of her hand into the sensitive spot right above her clit and her fingers expertly stroked her. Yang felt Blake’s pussy beginning to clench around her and she answered Blake’s question before she could form it.

“Yes, Blake, don’t hold back.”

“Yang!” Blake cried out as her back arched with pleasure as she came harder than she had in nearly a year.

Yang wrapped her arms around Blake and held her until her spasms subsided. Blake curled in to Yang’s chest as Yang pulled the blankets up over them. As the adrenaline of the fight at the Academy and their lovemaking wore off, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
